ONLY YOU
by NamiKaze-Naruni
Summary: Sequel Of Tiramisu, "Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi, Frau?" -Thank you for loving me-/ AU, Shou-ai- Special for Fujoshi Independence Day#4! Happy Reading, Minna-san!


**07-GHOST ©**** Teito Amemia and Teitono Ichihara **

**ONLY YOU ©**** NamiKaze-Naruni **

**Pairing: **Zehel **X** Teito

**Genre: **Romance**/**Hurt-Comfort**/**supranatural **(**sedikit**)**

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **AU**,** OOC, **Shou-ai,** Typo, **Don't Like Don't Read! **

**.**

**.**

**. **

**"Sequel Of Tiramisu"**

* * *

_**Summary : **_

"_Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi, Frau?" _

**Special for Fujoshi Independence Day #4 (^_^)v  
**

* * *

Semilir angin sore yang dingin berhembus pelan kala itu, langit sore yang kini telah berubah dengan sinar mentari yang tampak meredup menjadi _orange _kemerahan. Ranting-ranting pohon yang tampak saling bersentuhan menyempurnakan harmoni alam sore itu. Seorang pemuda mungil menepaki langkah demi langkah kakinya menuju suatu tempat. Syal bewarna biru tampak melingkar manis di lehernya karena udara yang semakin mendingin disekitarnya kini. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah buket bunga lily putih yang indah. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap teduh setiap jalan yang dilaluinya.

Suasana pemakaman tampak sepi. Karena memang hari sudah beranjak semakin senja. Tapi, hal itu sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh pemuda itu. Hingga sampailah pada suatu makam seseorang yang dulu sangat amat disayanginya. Senyum tulus terhias di bibir mungilnya.

"Apa kabar, Frau? Maaf, hari ini aku terlambat," ujarnya sambil berlutut di samping makam itu dan meletakan buket lily putih di atas makam, "Kau tahu, ini sudah 3 bulan semenjak kau pergi. Itu artinya sebentar lagi liburan musim dingin akan tiba," ujarnya, Teito menatap nisan di dekatnya, "Itu artinya juga Natal sebentar lagi, dan pohon natal juga. Oya' kau ingat? Dulu kita sampai bertengkar hanya karena masalah hiasan pohon natal, sampai akhirnya Castor-_san _dan Hakuren yang menengahi kita, lalu membeli kado bersama, membuat pesta natal, berkumpul bersama dengan Castor-_san, _Mikage dan yang lainnya, bertukar hadiah dan.. "

Pemuda berambut coklat itu merogoh saku mantelnya, "Lihat ini! Aku masih menyimpan gantungan kunci kado natal darimu. Seleramu masih payah, kau hanya memberikan gantungan kunci ini untukku sebagai hadiah natal?" ujar Teito sambil menatap gantungan kunci berbentuk _Keropi _hijau dengan lonceng kecil bewarna emas dibawahnya, tak lama Teito menundukkan kepalanya, ".. Natal tahun ini, tidak akan sama.. Frau.."

_**Tes.. **_

_**Tes.. **_

_**Tes.. **_

"Hahaha.. sial! kenapa air mataku keluar lagi? Natal tanpamu juga tak apa. natal tetap natal, bukan? Hiks! Sial.. berhentilah keluar..." Teito terus menghapus air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya. Semakin ia hapus, semakin keluar pula butiran bening yang mengalir di pipinya. Ya, pemuda berambut coklat itu tahu, sebaik apapun manusia menyembunyikan kesedihannya dari luar, tapi hati yang terluka tak dapat berbohong. Inilah kenyataan. Walau berat dan sakit.

"Teito-_kun?_"

Mendengar suara yang familiar di pendengarannya, pemuda mungil itu menoleh, "Castor-_san, _Labrador_-san_?"

Labrador tersenyum, "Ternyata memang benar Teito-_kun_. Jadi benar, ya. Setiap hari kau mengunjungi Frau?" tanya Labrador yang kini ikut berlutut meletakan buket bunga yang ia bawa.

"Ini," ujar Castor sambil menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan kepada Teito, "_Arigatou. _Aku ini payah, ya?" lirih Teito.

Castor menepuk pundak Teito dengan senyum di bibirnya, "Itu tidak benar, Teito-_kun_. Frau juga pasti akan berpikiran sama denganku. Ne?"

"Hmm.. kurasa, kau akan jadi lebih baik lagi, Teito-_kun_. Semangat! Bukankah kami semua berada di sisimu?" ujar Labrador sambil tersenyum.

Melihat itu, Teito tersenyum kecil, "Terimakasih Castor-_san_, Labrador-_san_,"

Pemuda berambut _scarlet _itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit, "Sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang. Hari sudah semakin gelap,"

"Ternyata benar. Teito-_kun_, mari kita pulang," ujar Labrador.

Teito mengangguk, "Iya."

Setelah beberapa waktu mereka pergi, angin bergemuruh sedikit kencang yang akhirnya menjadi pusaran kecil angin yang kemudian mereda. Tak lama waktu berselang, sesosok bayangan muncul setelah pusaran angin kecil itu menghilang. Mata _safir_-nya menatap jalan yang tadi dilewati oleh Teito dan yang lainnya.

"_Teito..." _

**.**

**. **

**. **

"Gawat! Kalau begini aku bisa terlambat!" Teito berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah, walaupun ia tahu berlari di koridor sekolah itu dilarang. Karena pemuda mungil itu terpaksa kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil barang penting yang tertinggal dan sebentar lagi bel jam pelajaran pertama akan berbunyi.

"Maaf, permisi. Maaf!"

"Hey, hati-hati!"

"Maaf'kan aku! Maaf!"

"Hey!"

"Maaf! Permi-,"

**Bruk! **

"_Itte.._" ringis Teito saat ia dengan tidak sengaja kembali menabrak seseorang yang akhirnya membuat ia terjatuh.

Dengan posisi masih terduduk, Teito mendongak, "Maaf! Aku ti-,"

"Eh, hati-hati sedikit _Kuso gaki._" Pemuda yang di tabrak Teito tersenyum kecil lalu pergi melewati Teito yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan tak percaya. Waktu serasa berhenti di sekeliling Teito saat pemuda jangkung bermata _safir_ dan berambut hitam dengan gaya rambut kebelakang yang menyisakan sedikit poni _tail_ itu melewatinya.

Setelah mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan untuk menggerakan tubuhnya yang serasa berkarat, Teito langsung berdiri dan menoleh ke belakang, "Fu.. rau..?" ujarnya gagap sambil menatap punggung kokoh pemuda berambut hitam itu. itu... itu pemuda yang 3 bulan dilihatnya sehari setelah pemakaman Frau. jadi, dia murid disini? Tapi, wajahnya...

_**Plok! **_

"Teito, kenapa?"

"Mikage!"

"Ini terjatuh," ujar Hakuren sambil memberikan sebuah buku pada Teito.

Teito menerimanya, "I-iya, Terimakasih. Kenapa kalian disini?"

Mikage berkacak pinggang, "Seharusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu, Teito. Kau kenapa berdiri diam seperti patung di tengah koridor seperti ini?"

"Lagi pula kau terlalu lama, jadi kami berniat menyusulmu tadi," tambah Hakuren.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, kok! Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas," ujar pemuda berambut coklat itu sambil mendorong kecil punggung dua teman pirangnya itu.

"Eh, hey.. tidak perlu seperti ini'kan?" kata Mikage bingung melihat sikap teman mungilnya itu.

"Kau aneh, Teito," komentar Hakuren.

"Hah? Biasa saja, kok! Cepat-cepat bel sudah mau berbunyi," Teito tersenyum biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, ia sedikit menoleh ke arah belakanga,_ 'Siapa dia?'_

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok bayangan tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan intens. Mata _safir_-nya menatap Teito dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Tak lama kemudian, sosok itu menghilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin pagi itu.

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Ini Zehel, dari Hokkaido. Mulai hari ini ia menjadi bagian dari kelas kita. Bapak minta, kalian berteman baik dengannya, ya!" ujar Lance yang merupakan wali kelas di kelas itu.

Semua orang terdiam. Faktanya, semua mata kini tertuju pada siswa baru bernama Zehel itu yang mereka rasa mirip dengan seseorang yang mereka kenali. Walaupun mereka ingat dan terkejut, mereka hanya menyimpan jawaban mereka dalam diri sendiri. Toh, walau wajah mereka mirip tapi tetap saja mereka adalah orang yang berbeda.

"Frau? wa-wajahnya mirip Frau," bisik Mikage terkejut yang baru menyadarinya.

"Teito," gumam Hakuren yang kini menoleh ke arah Teito yang terdiam. Teito sendiri tidak menyangka kalau pemuda itu akan masuk ke kelasnya. Tanpa sadar, kedua lengan Teito mengepal.

"Hohoho.. Zehel, kau duduk di samping Teito-_kun_, ya. Karena setelah ini pelajaran akan dimulai..~" ujar Lance bersemangat seperti biasa. Walaupun Lance sendiri terkejut dengan murid baru yang masuk di kelasnya itu. terlebih dengan wajah pemuda bernama Zehel itu yang mirip dengan Frau. Salah satu murid selengean yang menjadi langganan hukumannya. Dan tentunya Lance tidak lupa kalau Frau sudah..

_**Deg! **_

Jantung Teito berdegup kencang saat melihat Zehel duduk di kursi yang dulu ditempati oleh Frau.

"Hey, kita bertemu lagi. _Kuso gaki," _

_**Deg! **_

Kenapa? Sampai suara dan cara memanggilnya sama persis dengan Frau? apakah Tuhan sedang mengujiku?

Teito memejamkan matanya sesaat dan langsung memasang wajah sinis, "Maaf. Ini masih dalam jam pelajaran. Tolong jangan menganggu konsentrasi saya," ujar Teito dingin tanpa menatap Zehel.

"Oh, maaf," balas pemuda itu.

"Dan jangan panggil saya seperti itu," tambah Teito lagi.

"Baiklah. Namamu Teito'kan?"

Teito hanya terdiam. Tidak ada keinginan untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang itu.

"Hey, kalau tidak salah beberapa bulan yang lalu aku bertemu dengamu di.."

Seolah tidak mendengar, pemuda mungil itu tetap konsentrasi mencatat pelajaran yang berada di papan tulis. Hening. Teito sedikit merasa lega saat pemuda di sampingnya itu tidak bertanya lagi. Entah kenapa, Teito menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan tanpa sadar menoleh kesamping.

_**Deg! **_

_Emerald meet safir.. _

Teito terpaku saat baru menyadari Zehel dari tadi menatapnya dan sekarang mata mereka saling bertemu. Tawa kecil tergambar di wajah pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Hahaha.. akhirnya kau menatapku ju-,"

**Buk! **

Satu buah penghapus papan tulis mendarat di wajah Zehel.

"Zehel-_kun _kau tidak mau di hukum di hari pertamamu sekolah'kan?" sahut Lance dengan santai.

"Huwoo...! maaf _Sensei_!" seru Zehel langsung membuka bukunya.

"Bagus..~ nah, kita lanjutkan lagi, ya..~" sahut Lance lagi.

"Baik, Sensei...~"

Teito menundukan kepalanya, _Frau..._

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Frau.. apa kabar? Hari ini banyak kejadian yang terjadi," Teito menatap batu nisan Frau dengan pandangan sendu, "Terkadang aku kesal, apakah Tuhan sedang mengujiku?"

Semilir angin berhembus lembut, "Zehel. Walau dirinya mirip denganmu. Tapi, dia tetap dia. Aku tidak ingin menyamakan dirimu dengannya. Bagaimanapun yang kutahu, kau tetap Frau. Bukan yang lain," Teito tersenyum kecil, "Haha.. kau pasti akan mengataiku cerewet atau manja. Tapi, cuma denganmu aku bisa seperti ini, Frau."

Teito berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, "Baiklah. Kurasa sudah waktunya aku pulang. Besok aku akan kesini lagi. ingat, ya! Aku tidak mau menerima keluhan darimu! Sesuai janjiku, aku akan kesini setiap hari selama hidupku. Jadi, aku tidak akan peduli kau bosan atau tidak bertemu denganku,"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan bosan, _Kuso gaki._"

_**Deg! **_

Teito terpaku lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, "Fu-kau!"

"Yo! Kita bertemu lagi, apa jangan-jangan kita berjodoh, ya?" ujar seseorang yang ternyata adalah Zehel.

"Aku sudah bilang berhenti menyebutku seperti itu! lagi pula, kenapa kau bisa disini?" gusar Teito.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu nyengir, "Ini tempat untuk umum'kan? Jadi wajar saja,"

"Walaupun begitu, tidak sopan menganggu orang lain!" gusar Teito.

Zehel melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Teito, lalu menempatkan telunjuk kanannya pada bibir, "Ssstt.. ini pemakaman. Kau tidak boleh berisik,"

_**Bugh!**_

"Ouch! hey!" seru Zehel saat kakinya ditendang oleh pemuda bermata _emerlad_ di depannya itu.

"Rasakan! Itu hadiah untuk orang yang tidak sopan sepertimu!" seru Teito kesal.

Zehel geleng-geleng kepala heran sambil mengusap kaki kirinya yang kena tendangan Teito, dan terimakasih. Rasanya sakit. Aneh, padahal tubuhnya kecil tapi bisa menendang sesakit ini? "Kau ini, ya. Sifatmu itu buruk seperti kucing liar namun manis, sih."

_**Deg!**_

* * *

_**Bugh! **_

"_Woy! Sakit tahu! Kau ini, tidak bisa berhenti menendang kakiku, ya?" _

"Salahmu sendiri masih menyebutku seperti itu, Frau! aku punya nama! Dan namaku bukan _Kuso gaki_!"

"_Kau tahu, sifatmu itu buruk seperti kucing liar namun manis, sih." _

_**Blush!**_

"Ku-kucing?"

_**Bugh! **_

"_Hey! Ittai..~ Kuso gaki! Lagi-lagi kau menendang kakiku!" _

"Dasar _baka_! Aku tidak akan pernah suka orang sepertimu!"

"_Eh, akan kubuat kau menyesali perkataanmu itu!" _

"Tidak akan! Weee!"

"_Heh, menantang, ya!"_

* * *

"Hei, kenapa kau diam?"

Teito langsung membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Zehel. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin pergi dari sana secepatnya. Ia tidak ingin melihat Zehel yang rasanya semakin ia berlama-lama di dekat pemuda berambut hitam dengan sedikit poni _tail_ itu makin membuat hatinya terasa berkecamuk.

Zehel menaikkan bahunya, lalu menatap makam yang berada di depan pemuda mungil itu, "Makam siapa itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu," desis Teito tajam.

Pemuda jangkung itu memasukkan kedua lengannya ke dalam saku mantel, tak sedikitpun kehabisan akal untuk membuat Teito berbicara, "Oh, aku baru saja mengunjungi makam kakekku yang kebetulan dimakamkan disini," ujar Zehel mencoba mengajak bicara Teito.

"Bukan urusanku. Lagi pula aku tidak tanya,"

Zehel _sweatdrop_. Ternyata pemuda di depannya itu mempunyai sifat yang tidak bersahabat. Padahal sesaat tadi, ia melihat sebuah senyuman dari Teito ketika menatap batu nisan di depannya itu. Apa yang salah?

"Ya, bukan urusanku juga sih, mengajak bicara seseorang yang baru saja mengajak bicara sebuah makam. Hahaha.. atau kau ini tidak punya tem-,"

_**Bugh! **_

"_Ittai_! Kakiku!"

"Rasakan! Aku tidak akan pernah suka orang sepertimu!" seru Teito yang langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Eh-hey! Auuhh..~" ringis Zehel sambil mengusap-usap kakinya, "Dasar. Nggak ada manis-manisnya. Padahal wajahnya manis. Tapi, sifatnya buruk. Hmm.." Zehel berkata sambil mendekati makam di depannya, "Frau Birkin?" ujarnya membaca nama di batu nisan itu, "Apa dia seseorang yang beharga untuknya, ya?" tanyanya yang dibalas dengan keheningan di pemakaman itu. Tak lama kemudian senyum menantang terlukis di wajah tampan Zehel, "Menarik. Hey, Frau. Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku ingin membuat Teito menjadi milikku... Seutuhnya." Yang dijawab hembusan angin yang bertiup sore itu.

**. **

**. **

**. **

".. to.. Teito!"

"Ah!"

"Kau ini kenapa? Dari tadi kau melamun terus," tanya Mikage heran melihat sikap Teito yang tampaknya err.. mungkin kalau jaman sekarang orang ngetren menyebutnya dengan _Andilau_. Hohoho.. arti _Andilau_ disini bukan nama artis Asia yang sering main film kungfu, _Andilau_ itu singkatan dari _Antara Dilema dan Galau.. _Ckckck.. anak muda jaman sekarang.. ***Plak! **

Teito menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada," jawab Teito singkat sambil mengaduk-aduk melon soda di gelasnya.

Hakuren menatap Teito, "Biar kutebak. Pasti ada kaitannya dengan Zehel?" ujarnya benar. Setelah mendengar itu, raut wajah Teito berubah menjadi sendu. Hakuren menghela nafas.

"Zehel, ya? Semua orang juga merasa kalau ia mirip sekali dengan Frau. Apa mereka itu sebenarnya saudara kembar yang terpisah, ya?" komentar Mikage sambil memakan _Yakisoba_ miliknya.

"Jangan ngawur. Kau kira ini sinetron? Lagi pula, sudah hampir sebulan semenjak ia pindah ke sekolah ini," ujar Hakuren pada Mikage yang dibalas nyengiran polos dari pemuda bermata musim gugur itu, "Yang jelas, Zehel itu bukan Frau, Teito. Hanya wajah mereka saja yang mirip. Selebihnya, mereka berdua adalah individu yang berbeda,"

Teito menatap kearah jendela kantin sekolahnya itu, "Ya, aku tahu."

Mendengar itu, membuat Hakuren dan Mikage saling menatap satu sama lain, _'Jelas-jelas kepikiran,' _pikir mereka kompak.

"Yo! Boleh aku gabung bersama kalian?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba. Membuat 3 kepala di meja itu menoleh, "Semua bangku sudah penuh. Boleh 'kan?" tanya orang itu lagi yang ternyata adalah Zehel. Memang benar bangku dalam kantin itu sudah penuh oleh para siswa yang kelaparan. Terlebih bangku dan meja disini dibuat seperti meja makan untuk 4 orang yang saling berhadapan.

Mikage buka suara duluan, "Tentu saja bo-,"

"Tidak boleh!"

Kompak Hakuren dan Mikage kembali menoleh pada Teito.

"Haha.. sebegitu tidak sukanya kau terhadapku sampai tidak mengijinkan aku duduk, ya?"

"Masa bodoh," cuek Teito.

"Ckckck.. kau ini, nggak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali _Kuso gaki!_"

_**Brak! **_

Teito menggebrak meja, membuat seluruh perhatian kini tertuju padanya, "Sudah aku bilang berapa kali, berhenti menyebutku seperti itu! Aku punya nama!"

"Oh, tapi sepertinya kau lebih cocok dengan panggilan itu," balas Zehel enteng.

Hakuren dan Mikage kini menoleh pada Zehel, _'Kayaknya pernah melihat adegan ini. Tapi dimana, ya?' _duo pirang itu lagi-lagi berpikiran hal yang sama.

Teito menatap tajam Zehel. Lalu langsung memutuskan pergi dari kantin untuk kembali ke kelas tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun. Hakuren dan Mikage menggeleng heran.

Zehel menghela nafas, tanpa aba-aba duduk di bangku yang diduduki oleh Teito tadi. Tepat di depan Mikage dan Hakuren.

"Hey, boleh aku tanya sesuatu pada kalian?" tanya Zehel kepada dua orang pemuda di depannya itu.

Kembali, Mikage dan Hakuren saling menatap satu sama lain untuk yang kesekian kalinya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Dasar! Kenapa dia selalu muncul di dekatku? Buat kesal saja!" dengus Teito di sepanjang koridor. Tak lama kemudian, ia merasakan _handphone_ miliknya bergetar di saku celananya dan langsung menghentikan langkahnya setelah merapat di dekat tangga. Diambilnya _handphone_ yang terus bergetar itu dari saku celananya dan melihat _'Father calling'_ dilayar _handphone_-nya itu.

_**Pip! **_

"Hallo, Ayah. Ada apa?" tanya Teito.

_/Oh, maaf Teito. Ayah hanya mau tahu, di liburan musim dingin nanti kau akan pulang 'kan? Ayah ingin merayakan natal bersamu karena tahun kemarin kita tidak bisa. Nah, pada natal ini Ayah tidak lembur. Jadi kau pulang, ya! Bisa?/ _

Mendengar itu Teito kembali menerawang ingatan natal bersama Frau tahun lalu, "Ya. Aku akan pulang," ujar Teito tanpa beban.

_/Sungguh! Syukurlah.. oya' untuk bulan ini, semua uang untuk kebutuhanmu sudah Ayah kirim lebih cepat. Kau cek, ya./ _

"Iya, Ayah."

_/Baiklah, Teito. Sampai jumpa diliburan musim dingin nanti, My dear child..~/ _

"Ya,"

_**Pip! **_

Sambungan terputus. Sedangkan matanya kini tak terlepas dari _wallpaper_ dirinya dan Frau yang tersetting di layar _handpone_ itu. Mungkin merayakan natal bersama Ayahnya akan jauh lebih baik. Teito kembali hendak berjalan ke kelasnya. Sambil menatap layar _handpone_-nya serta gantungan kunci _Keropi_ pemberian Frau yang sengaja ia gantung di _handphone_-nya sebagai aksesoris.

_**Bruk! **_

"Oh, maaf!" seru seorang siswa yang tidak sengaja menabrak Teito yang baru saja akan melangkah.

Teito tersenyum, "Tidak apa. aku juga minta maaf," setelah menunduk sekilas, Teito kembali melangkah. Tidak menyadari kalau _keropi_ di gantungan kuncinya itu terlepas dari tali pengaitnya dan tersangkut di blezer siswa yang ditabraknya tadi.

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Itu konyol!" gusar Zehel mendengar cerita dari duo pirang di hadapannya itu.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi itu kenyataan. Mungkin alasan Teito menjauhimu dan bersikap dingin kepadamu itu karena... wajahmu!" seru Mikage sambil menunjuk wajah Zehel dengan dramatis.

Hakuren membuka dompet miliknya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto kecil dari dalamnya, "Ini untuk membuktikannya," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan foto itu pada Zehel, "Itu foto yang diambil saat festival sekolah dan lelaki berambut pirang terang yang berada di dekat Teito itu adalah Frau," Hakuren menatap gelas minuman miliknya, "Namun karena kecelakaan Bus 5 bulan yang lalu, Frau meninggal. Saat itu, hubungannya dengan Teito sudah sangat serius. Bisa dibilang, mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain,"

Setelah mendengar itu, pemuda bermata _safir_ itu langsung menatap selembar foto di tangannya, disana ada 4 orang yaitu Hakuren sendiri, Mikage, Teito dan seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang memang sangat mirip dengan wajahnya.

"Yaa.. walaupun benar, tapi sikapnya itu tidak perlu berlebihan begitukan? Masa setiap bertemu denganku sikapnya langsung dingin begitu," ujar Zehel, "Lagi pula aku dan Frau sepertinya masih tampanan wajahku," tambahnya narsis. Membuat duo pirang dihadapannya itu geleng-geleng heran, "Bahkan sifatmu hampir mirip dengan Frau," komentar Mikage dan Hakuren.

"Tapi yang jelas. Aku ya, aku.. tidak ada hubungannya dengan orang yang bernama Frau itu, kenal saja tidak," ucap pemuda jangkung itu.

Hakuren menatap Zehel, "Kami tahu, tapi mengertilah perasaan Teito. Kau sudah tahu bukan, bagaimana perasaan Teito pada Frau. terlebih ini baru 5 bulan semenjak Frau tiada. Jadi menurutku sifat Teito itu wajar, Zehel," komentar Hakuren.

Zehel menghela nafas, "Hahh.. heran. Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Oya' kalau kau bilang Frau dan Teito itu memiliki hubungan penting.." mata _safir_ pemuda itu langsung menatap intens duo pirang di depannya itu, "Kalian juga, ya?"

Mengerti maksud Zehel, Mikage gelagapan, "Ah! Haha.. begini kami berdu-,"

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa?" ujar Hakuren terang-terangan.

Mikage langsung menoleh pada pemuda bermata _violet_ di sampingnya itu, "Hakureeennn..~" Mikage terharu, biasanya Hakuren itu bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengakui sesuatu, yaa.. walau mereka juga sudah menjalin hubungan lama yang lebih dari sahabat.

"Lagi pula, aku memang tidak suka perempuan," tambah Hakuren lagi.

_**Siiing..~ **_

'_Itu sih, tidak perlu dibahas..' _pikir Mikage dan Zehel kompak.

"Ya, sudah! Terimakasih infonya. Sedikit banyak aku tahu kalau ini bukan kesalahanku jika Teito dingin seperti itu padaku. Tunggu besok, aku akan memberikan kejutan untuknya, eh," ujar Zehel sembari pergi dari ruang kantin itu dengan senyum misterius.

"Kejutan?" ujar Mikage, "Maksudnya?" Mikage melirik Hakuren yang tampak menghela nafas, "Kuharap, dugaanku salah," komentar Hakuren.

**. **

**.**

**. **

Taman sekolah, merupakan tempat yang cocok untuk para siswa bersantai. Banyaknya pohon yang rindang dan dihiasi rerumputan alami Jepang menambah kesan sejuk di taman itu. ditambah, beberapa jenis bunga tumbuh menghiasinya. Sungguh tempat yang cocok untuk melepas penat setelah jam pelajaran selesai.

"Hey! Kau terlambat, Haruse!" seru seorang pemuda mungil berambut merah muda berkepang pada seorang pemuda jangkung berambut _raven_ yang baru saja datang.

"Maaf," ujar pemuda bernama Haruse. '"Ya, sudah. Lho, di blezermu ada sesuatu," ujar Pemuda mungil bernama Kuroyuri itu. Membuat Haruse langsung memeriksa blezernya dan menemukan sebuah _keropi_ tersangkut di sana.

"Itu punyamu, Haruse?" tanya Kuroyuri. Haruse menggeleng, "Bukan, ini bukan punyaku. Lagi pula sepertinya ini terlepas dari tali pengait kuncinya,"

"Benar, sepertinya ini sebuah gantungan kunci," ujar pemuda mungil itu yang melihat 2 rantai kecil di atas kepala _keropi_ itu, "Sudahlah. Buang saja kalau tidak perlu. Ayo, kita pergi." Ajak Kuroyuri, Haruse mengangguk, sebelumnya menatap sebentar benda di tangannya sebelum akhirnya membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang berada di taman itu.

"Haruse, ayo!"

"Iya!"

Sementara itu, Teito yang baru menyadari _keropi_ miliknya hilang, lantas mencarinya di mana saja. Terakhir ia ingat, selesai dari kantin tadi _keropi_ miliknya masih ada. Terus berada dimana sekarang?

"Dimana?" ujar Teito panik memeriksa setiap jalan di koridor sepi yang dilaluinya tadi. Mata _emerald_-nya tak lepas dari berbagai sudut koridor untuk menemukan benda yang ia cari. Tidak mempedulikan kalau bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi.

"Sial! jatuh dimana?" keluh Teito.

"Hey, apa yang sedang kau cari?"

Teito menoleh ke belakang, menatap pemuda jangkung di belakagnya itu, "Bukan urusanmu. Pergi sana!" seru Teito sambil kembali mencari.

"Kau ini ditawari bantuan malah dingin seperti itu,"

"Berisik, sudah kubilang untuk pergi 'kan!"

Zehel garuk-garuk kepala, "Hahh.. aku tahu alasanmu bersikap dingin padaku, tapi aku bukan Frau,"

_**Deg! **_

Aktivitas Teito terhenti. Melihat itu, Zehel mendekati Teito yang seolah menjadi patung, "Kalau memang kau beranggapan untuk menjauhiku karena alasan itu, baiklah. Aku akan menjauhimu dengan senang hati, Teito," ujarnya kali ini dengan nada dingin yang membuat Teito terpaku. Saat pemuda berambut hitam itu akan melangkah meninggalkan Teito, sebuah lengan menghentikannya. Tanpa sadar, Teito menahan lengan Zehel.

"Maaf.." gumam Teito dengan suara parau. Zehel hanya diam.

"Maaf.." sekali lagi kata maaf terucap di bibir Teito, "Frau adalah orang yang sangat beharga untukku, jadi tanpa sadar aku.. maaf.." Teito merasakan nafasnya tercekat oleh rasa sakit yang bergemuruh di dadanya. Teito bersaha mendongak, menatap punggung kokoh Zehel, "Maaf.." ujarnya lagi.

Zehel dapat merasakan lengan kecil yang menahannya kini bergetar, ia pun menepis lengan Teito dan berbalik menghadap pemuda mungil itu, Teito tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat mata _safir_ itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

Zehel buka suara, "Kau.."

Waktu seolah terhenti disekeliling Teito saat sepasang lengan kekar membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Zehel memeluknya. Teito terpaku, otaknya menolak untuk berpikir. Tubuhnya menolak untuk memberontak, jantungnya menolak untuk tidak berdegup kencang, dan hatinya menolok untuk melepaskan pelukan hangat itu. Sebab, semuanya persis sama saat ketika Frau memeluknya. Tidak saat ini yang bersamanya adalah Zehel bukan Frau. walaupun mirip, tapi mereka adalah pribadi yang berbeda. Suatu kesalahan jika Teito menganggap Zehel adalah Frau, namun sekali lagi, hatinya membohongi logikanya.

_**Tes.. **_

_**Tes.. **_

_**Tes.. **_

Kembali, air mata hangat itu mengalir di kedua pipi pemuda bermarga Klein itu. zehel tahu kalau pemuda mungil yang berada dipelukannya tengah menangis. Namun ia hanya diam. Membiarkan Teito menangis dalam pelukannya. Tak ada salahnya membiarkan seseorang menangis di pelukannya, bukan? Terlebih jika orang itu adalah orang yang mulai kau sayangi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok bayangan tengah memperhatikan mereka dari tadi. Seulas senyum kelegaan terlukis di wajah sosok itu sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuh dan menghilang.

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Huh? Kau ini mencari apa sih, sampai sebegitunya?" ujar Zehel yang kini membantu mencarikan benda yang dari tadi dicari Teito.

"_Urusai_! Kalau mau membantu tidak usah cerewet!" gusar Teito emosi. Yang kini mencari di sudut tangga tempat terakhir kali ia masih melihat _keropi_.

"Sepenting itukah benda yang kau cari itu sampai membolos pelajaran seperti ini? untung tidak ada guru yang lewat sekitar sini," ujar Zehel sembari celingak-celinguk sekitarnya.

"Tentu saja penting! Karena itu benda penting pemberian dari Frau!" seru Teito, mendengar itu Zehel menghela nafas, "Maaf, maaf. Ya.. aku tidak akan bertanya lagi," ucap Zehel kembali mencari dalam diam saat mendengar kalau itu benda pemberian Frau.

Hingga beberapa jam kemudian sampai bel pulang sekolah, benda yang dicari tidak ketemu juga. Membuat Zehel hampir menyerah mencarinya.

"Besok kita lanjutkan lagi, hari ini kita pulang," ajak Zehel pada Teito yang masih sibuk mencari.

"Tidak. Benda itu harus aku temukan hari ini juga!" Teito tetap kekeh mencari. Dan Zehel baru menyadari kalau sifat Teito itu keras kepala! Zehel menghela nafas. Mau tidak mau ia harus tetap mencari karena bagaimanapun ia sudah menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Apa mungkin benda yang dicari itu adalah benda nan mahal _limited edison_ sampai pemuda mungil itu mencarinya hingga seperti ini.

"Hey!"

Dua kepala itu menoleh mendengar teriakan seseorang. Kini seorang pemuda tengah berlari menuju mereka bedua.

"Syukurlah kau belum pulang, apa ini punyamu?" tanya pemuda yang ternyata Haruse itu sambil menyerahkan _keropi_ yang dari tadi dicari oleh Teito dan zehel.

"I-iya! Terimakasih banyak! Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak!" seru Teito senang sambil mengambil _keropi_ dari tangan Haruse.

Haruse tersenyum, "Mungkin tersangkut di blezerku saat kita bertabrakan di tangga tadi. Maaf tadi aku sempat membuangnya ke tempat sampah," ujar Haruse sambil menunduk minta maaf.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! Yang penting ini kembali lagi padaku. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak!" seru Teito sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Iya, sama-sama."

"Haruse!" panggil Kuroyuri dari kejauhan.

"Maaf. Aku duluan," pamit Haruse lalu pergi menghampiri Kuroyuri.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih!" seru Teito lagi, "Syukurlah, bisa ditemukan," Teito langsung menatap Zehel yang dari tadi tidak bersuara.

Pemuda mungil itu mengernyitkan alisnya heran, "Kau kenapa? Tampangmu jadi aneh begitu," komentar Teito melihat tampang cengo Zehel.

'_Hanya gantungan kunci? Hanya gantungan kunci seperti itu sampai mencari berjam-jam? Oh, God!' _pikir Zehel tak percaya.

"Dasar aneh," Teito langsung pergi meninggalkan Zehel yang masih cengo.

**. **

**. **

**. **

Teito menatap langit malam dari balkon kamar apartementnya. Pemuda mungil itu mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit yang menampakkan warna malam yang pekat dengan dihiasi sebuah bulan purnama besar nan indah dan butiran bintang yang tampak berkilau bak berlian di atas langit itu. Semilir angin berhembus membuat dahan-dahan pohon menari bebas dengan irama angin yang memainkannya. Namun, rasa dingin ini sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Teito. malah pemuda berambut coklat itu sangat menikmati kesunyian ini. hanya terdengar suara angin yang berhembus dan suara hingar bingar kota yang samar di telinganya. Teito pun memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Ingatannya melalang buana pada kejadian di sekolah tadi, saat tiba-tiba Zehel memeluknya erat. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh saat mengingat itu. Apa lagi, sempat pula ia pakai acara menangis segala. Tapi tak dipungkiri oleh Teito jika ia merasa nyaman berada di pelukan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Menyampingkan fakta tentang Frau.

Teito mengetuk kepalanya sendiri dengan pemikirannya itu, ia pun meraih rosario pemberian Frau dan menatapnya. Rosario penting yang ditinggalkan oleh Frau. dan juga merupakan pertanda jika Teito adalah orang terpenting baginya. Kata-kata terakhir yang terucap oleh Frau seolah bermain-main dipikirannya, kata-kata lembut yang tak akan pernah ia dengar lagi dari Frau.

_Thank you for loving me, Kuso gaki... _

Ya, tak akan pernah lagi. tapi masih bolehkah ia berharap?

"Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi, Frau?"

"_Teito.." _

Ujar sesosok bayangan tepat disamping Teito, Frau. Ya. Sosok bayangan itu adalah Frau. walaupun Frau berusaha menunjukan dirinya ada di dekat Teito. Tapi itu mustahil. Ia sekarang hanyalah siluet bayangan yang tak tak akan terlihat dan terjamah oleh pemuda mungil itu. Tapi bolehkah ia memeluk pemuda yang ia sayanginya itu lagi? walau ia sekarang hanyalah sebuah bayangan yang tak berarti?

Perlahan Frau mendekati Teito dan memeluk pemuda mungil itu dari belakang. Yang Frau rasakan hanyalah ruang hampa. Bukan kehangatan yang selama ini ia rasakan seperti biasanya ketika ia memeluk pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu. Ya, Teito tak tersentuh olehnya. Tapi tak apa yang penting sosok Teito ada di dalam pelukannya secara nyata. Bukan ilusi.

"Berbahagialah, _Kuso gaki_. Mulai besok penderitaanmu akan berakhir," bisik Frau.

Dan malam itu, dilewati Teito tanpa menyadari sosok Frau yang sebenarnya selalu berada disisinya. Menemaninya dalam keheningan malam.

Diwaktu yang sama, di sebuah apartement berbeda..

"Yosh! Sempurna! Dengan begini, aku yakin Teito akan terkejut setengah mati. Sekali-kali aku ingin membuatnya membuang wajah dinginnya itu," seru Zehel sembari menatap rambutnya di depan cermin, "Umm.. kukira sudah cukup. Sial, sekarang aku sangat percaya setelah melihat foto itu. ugh, wajahku ternyata pasaran. Tidak! Lihat! Lebih tampan aku dari pada orang yang bernama Frau itu!"

"Sip! Waktunya tidur," ujarnya yang langsung melangkah ke arah ranjang untuk tidur.

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Kau kemarin bolos kemana, Teito?" tanya Mikage pada Teito yang kini telah duduk manis di mejanya, "Bahkan Zehel juga tidak ada di jam terakhir kemarin," tambahnya lagi.

Hakuren nimbrung, "Jangan bilang kalau kalian bolos bersama?"

"Ah, tidak. Memang kemarin Zehel ikut membantuku mencari _keropi_ yang hilang, tapi kami melakukan itu bukan untuk membolos pelajaran dengan sengaja, kok!" jelas Teito.

"Tapi, sepertinya hubunganmu dengan Zehel tidak dingin lagi, ya? Kukira itu bagus!" sahut Mikage.

"Yaa.. kuakui aku salah telah bersikap dingin padanya," ujar Teito dengan suara rendah.

"Jadi kau sudah minta maaf padanya, termasuk tentang Frau?" tanya Hakuren.

"Ya. Sudah,"

"Lalu?" sahut Mikage dan Hakuren kompak.

"Ya.. lalu.. ya, kami menemukan _keropi_! Haha.." balas Teito sambil tertawa hambar.

Mikage melirik meja kosong di samping meja Teito, "Tapi tumben. Dia belum datang juga, si Zehel."

"Benar juga, biasanya jam segini ia sudah datang," tambah Hakuren.

Teito ikut menatap meja kosong Zehel.

"Yo! Pagi!"

"Akhirnya kau da-," Mikage menghentikan perkataannya, pemuda itu terpaku dengan sosok Zehel sekarang. Bukan cuma Mikage, Hakuren yang bingung mendengar Mikage memutus perkataannya dan menoleh searah dengan Mikage juga terdiam dengan mata melebar tak percaya. Faktanya kelas yang tadi berisik menjadi hening karena semua mata kini tertuju pada satu orang. Zehel.

"Lho? Ada apa?" tanya Zehel kebingungan, ia sudah memperkirakan kalau mungkin beberapa orang akan terkejut dengan penampilannya yang sekarang. Tapi, diluar dugaan. Ternyata pengaruh ia berpenampilan seperti ini sangat besar. jujur, bahkan sejak ia masuk gerbang sekolah orang-orang menatap dia seolah tak percaya.

Memang ia tidak terlalu mengganti gaya penampilan secara drastis. Hanya pada rambut saja yang ia cat menjadi warna pirang dan model rambut dulu yang ia sisir ke belakang kini ia ubah menjadi biasa dengan poni hampir menutupi dahinya yang membuatnya kini seperti Frau.

"K-kau, Zehel?" tanya Mikage tak percaya.

Hakuren menghela nafas, "Jadi maksudmu dengan kejutan kemarin itu, ini?"

"Yaa.. tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau akan seperti ini reaksinya," gumam Zehel, "Padahal aku hanya mengecet rambut dan mengubah model rambutku saja,"

Hakuren mengepalkan lengannya erat, "Kau ini gila, ya! Itu karena kau mirip dengan Frau!" bentak Hakuren kelas kembali dipenuhi atmosfer yang tak mengenakan.

Mikage mencoba menenangkan Hakuren yang tampaknya emosi tingkat internasional, "Hakuren sudah. Teito ka-," kembali Mikage terdiam saat melihat Teito yang tadi terdiam. Kini pemuda mungil itu membisu dengan air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Hakuren dan Zehel ikut menatap Teito.

"Teito/_Kuso gaki?_" panggil Hakuren dan Zehel kompak.

Mendengar itu, Teito menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isak tangis yang sejak tadi ia tahan tidak keluar. Ia pun langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Zehel dengan cepat. Zehel terdiam ketika mata Teito menatapnya dengan tajam tepat di depannya.

_**Plak!**_

Pemuda jangkung itu hanya bisa melebarkan matanya saat ia merasakan perih di pipi kirinya.

"Keterlaluan!" karena tidak tahan, pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu langsung memilih meninggalkan kelas itu dengan cepat.

"Teito!" reflek Zehel langsung mengejar Teito keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Hakuren dan Mikage serta penghuni kelas lainnya.

"Apa sebaiknya kita juga mengejar?" tanya Mikage.

"Tidak. Biarkan saja," balas Hakuren. Yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh pemuda bermata musim gugur itu.

**. **

**. **

**.**

"Teito! Che!" gusar Zehel sambil terus mengejar Teito, tak peduli sudah berapa orang yang ia tabrak di koridor tadi. Yang jelas, ia harus bisa mengejar Teito.

Akhirnya setelah sempat ia kehilangan jejak pemuda mungil itu, Zehel menemukan Teito di taman sekolah tepat di bawah pohon besar taman itu.

"Kenapa! Kenapa kau seperti itu!" seru Teito sambil memukul-mukul pohon besar di hadapannya.

Pemuda mungil itu menatap Zehel dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, "Kau tahu kalau Frau adalah orang yang sangat beharga bagiku! Apa kau ini mau mempermainkan aku, hah!" seru Teito emosi.

Zehel mengepalkan lengannya erat, "Bukan!" teriak Zehel di taman yang sepi itu.

"Lalu maksudmu apa?" tanya Teito dengan nada tinggi juga.

Zehel menghampiri Teito. Setelah jarak mereka dekat, pemuda yang sekarang berambut pirang itu menepuk dadanya, "Lihat aku, Teito! Aku ingin kau menatapku sebagai Zehel bukan Frau! jika selama ini kau hanya melihat sosok Frau dalam diriku, baik! Aku akan bawa sosok itu keluar!"

"Memang aku akui aku salah! Tapi kumohon, jangan seperti ini. Ini terlalu berat untukku," lirih Teito mulai terisak.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu,"

_**Deg!**_

Teito menatap Zehel tak percaya.

"Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Teito." ujar Zehel lagi dengan mata _safir_ yang menatap Teito. Terpantulkan, bayangan Teito terpantul dalam mata _safir_ Zehel, "Aku melakukan ini karena ingin membuktikan perasaanku padamu, dan juga aku ingin kau mengakuiku sebagai Zehel bukan Frau. Walau sekarang aku seperti Frau, tapi aku juga ingin menunjukan keberadaanku padamu,"

"Zehel.."

Zehel mengepalkan tangannya sembari membuang mukanya ke ke arah kiri, "Aku sudah mengetahui jawabanmu. Aku sudah mengetahui bagaimana perasaanmu pada Frau. Mungkin dengan aku berkata seperti ini hanya akan memperburuk keadaanku di matamu, tapi.." pemuda bermata safir itu langsung menatap Teito dengan mata safir-nya dengan tajam, "Kalau aku tidak bertindak, kau hanya akan menatapku sebagai Frau! kalau terus begitu, kau tidak akan melihatku sebagai diriku sendiri!" seru Zehel dengan nada tinggi. Tatapan mata _safir_ itu menjadi sendu, "Maaf, kalau aku membuatmu terkejut. Walaupun begitu, aku ingin mendengar jawabannya langsung darimu,"

Teito seolah merasakan ribuan jarum menusuk hatinya disaat yang bersamaan, begitukah? Begitukah sikapnya selama ini pada Zehel? Teito menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf," lirih Teito.

Pemuda mungil itu kembali menatap Zehel, "Maaf.. Aku tidak bisa, Zehel. Frau.. Frau adalah orang yang paling penting untukku. Aku tidak bisa. Maaf.."

"Teito, mungkin aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Frau di hatimu, tapi izinkan aku mencoba menjadi tempat kau bertopang!" balas Zehel.

"Zehel.. aku.."

Zehel meraih kedua tangan Teito, membuat pemuda mungil itu tersentak saat melihat sosok Zehel yang sekarang seperti Frau di hadapannya, "Aku menyayangimu! Aku akan melindungimu menggantikan Frau," tambah pemuda jangkung itu lagi, ingin membuat Teito percaya kepadanya, "Aku menyukaimu. Jangan selalu melihat Frau. lihatlah ke depan. Lihatlah aku, Teito!"

"Zehel.. ak-" tiba-tiba saja sebuah sinar yang terang terlihat merasuk kedalam matanya, membuat Teito langsung menutup matanya.

* * *

"Teito.."

Mendengar suara yang familiar di pendengarannya, membuat Teito perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap dengan tak percaya sosok seseorang yang disayanginya berdiri dihadapannya di tengah ruangan bewarna putih ini.

"Frau.. Frau.. kau benar, Frau?" tanya Teito sembari mendekati sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Frau.

"Ya, _Kuso gaki_. Ini aku," ujar Frau lalu menampakan cengiran khasnya pada Teito. Melihat itu Teito langsung berlari dan menghambur memeluk Frau seerat mungkin.

"Frau! kenapa! Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang! Aku sangat merindukanmu, Frau..." isak Teito lagi

"Akhirnya aku bisa memelukmu lagi, Teito." gumam Frau dengan suara pelan,"Ya, aku juga sangat merindukanmu, _Kuso gaki_. Mulai sekarang berbahagialah!" seru Frau sambil membalas memeluk Teito.

"Apa?" Teito mendongak menatap Frau.

"Berbahagialah kau dengan orang itu. Rasanya aku dapat mempercayainya,"

"Apa maksudmu, Frau?"

Frau melepaskan pelukannya walau sebenarnya tak ingin, "Hahh.. sana, tujuanku adalah membuatmu bahagia. Jadi, jika sekarang kau tidak bahagia, aku akan menderita, lho.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum khasnya.

"Frau.." lirih Teito.

Sekali lagi Frau tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Teito, suatu kebiasaan yang sudah lama tidak dilakukannya, "Tidak apa-apa, pergilah. Dia sudah menunggumu."

"Frau aku tidak.." Teito mencoba mengelak.

Frau membawa lengan kanannya untuk mengusap pipi kiri Teito, "Aku tahu perasaanmu, _kuso gaki_. Kau sudah menyukainya sebagai dirinya sendiri. Jangan salah sangka, aku bahagia mengetahuinya. Pergilah.."

"Frau.."

"Ingatlah, aku akan selalu ada disini. Berbahagialah, Teito." Ujar Frau sambil membawa lengan kanannya menyentuh dada kiri Teito, "Aku abadi disini," tambahnya lagi.

"Frau, aku masih me-,"

"Ssstt.. aku tahu. Karena itu, berbahagialah jika kau mencintaiku," kata Frau, "Teito.." Frau mencium Teito tepat di bibir. Hanya ciuman singkat, "Terimakasih,"

"Frau.."

"Huh, kau ini tetap saja menyusahkanku, ya! Gara-gara kau, aku jadi tidak bisa langsung ke surga. Sudah sana pergilah temui dia," ujar Frau.

Teito tak berkata apa-apa, namun tanpa Frau sempat mengelak, Teito langsung menjitak kepala pirang Frau. tentu saja Frau masih dalam keadaan berlutut. Kalau Frau berdiri, susah buat ngejitaknya.

"_Itte_! _Kuso gaki_! Apa-apaan kau, hah?"

"_Baka_! Kau tahu, kalau bertemu lagi aku ingin sekali menjitak kepala bodohmu itu dengan keras!" seru Teito.

Frau tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya, "Terwujudkan? Berbahagialah,"

"Ya!" sahut Teito mencoba tegar dihadapan Frau.

"Sampai jumpa, Teito."

"Frau.."

Tak lama kemudian sosok Frau lenyap menjadi butiran cahaya kecil yang hangat menyelimuti pemuda bermata emerald itu. Teito memejamkan matanya perlahan.

* * *

"Teito!"

"Ah!" Teito langsung melihat sekelilingnya. Ternyata dia sudah berada di taman sekolah, dan sosok di depannya adalah Zehel. Bukan Frau.

"Maaf, kalau aku memaksamu," Zehel melepaskan tangannya dari Teito. Pemuda bermata _safir_ itu lantas membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu.

"Mungkin benar, Frau adalah orang yang terpenting untukmu. Tapi, percayalah, kau juga adalah orang terpenting untukku, Teito," setelah berkata seperti itu, Zehel bermaksud meninggalkan tempat itu.

_**Grep! **_

Mata safir itu seketika melebar saat merasakan sepasang lengan mungil memeluknya dari belakang.

"... maaf. Mungkin aku menyakiti perasaanmu, Zehel. Tapi, aku mempercayaimu," ujar Teito dengan suara serak, "A-aku juga. Aku juga sedikit menyukaimu sebagai Zehel,"

Tidak ada reaksi dari Zehel membuat Teito khawatir kalau mungkin Zehel sudah terlanjur sakit hati dengan perkataannya tadi.

"Ze-,"

**Grep! **

Teito terpaku saat Zehel berbalik memeluknya,"Kau lama. Kau suka sekali menyiksa orang, _Kuso gaki_," kata Zehel.

Teito tersenyum dan perlahan membalas pelukan Zehel, "Maaf kalau begitu,"

"Eh, tidak akan,"

"Eh?"

Sekali lagi Teito hanya bisa terpaku saat pemuda bermata _safir_ itu menciumnya tepat di bibir, ciuman yang cukup panjang walau hanya sekedar bibir yang saling menempel tanpa ada tekanan sedikitpun. Tak lama kemudian, Zehel melepas ciumannya dan menatap mata _emerald_ Teito.

"Dengan begini, kau sudah menjadi milikku, _Kuso ga_-,"

**Bugh! **

"_Itte_! Lagi-lagi kakiku!" ringis Zehel, "Bisa tidak kau berhenti menendang kakiku?"

Teito melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, "Apa-apaan itu, memangnya aku bersedia menjadi milikmu, apa? _baka_!" ujar Teito sambil meninggalkan Zehel.

"Eh, hey! Tunggu, _Kuso gaki_!"

Teito membalikkan tubuhnya sambil menunjuk Zehel, "_Shut up_! Sudah aku bilang berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Zehel!"

"Oye! Tapi tadi maksudmu apa, kalau kau baru menyukaiku sedikit?"

"Memang baru sedikit,"

"Apa? kalau begitu, akan kubuat kau menyesali perkataanmu itu!"

"Tidak akan! Weee..~"

"Heh, menantang, ya!"

Semua perlu proses, termaksud menggantikan seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi. Walau memang berat, tapi dengan kau mengetahui ada seseorang yang menyukaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu berada disisimu, bukankah juga salah satu kebahagiaan?

**. **

**. **

**. **

**_OWARI_ **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**_Omake **

Suasana pemakaman sore itu seperti biasa sepi. Terlihat dua orang tengah berdo'a disalah satu makam yang berada disana.

"Kau setiap hari kesini, _Kuso gaki_?" tanya Zehel yang berdiri di belakang Teito.

"Ya, aku akan kesini setiap hari sampai kapanpun aku bisa," jawab Teito.

"Oh," balas Zehel singkat. Teito mendekati Zehel yang masang tampang asem, "Kenapa?" tanya pemuda mungil itu.

"Tidak ada,"

"Oh,"

"Aku hanya sedikit cemburu," akui Zehel kemudian.

"Mengaku juga, eh?" ujar Teito sambil menatap Zehel yang berada di samping kirinya.

_**Sreg! **_

Teito terpaku saat lengan kirinya diangkat oleh pemuda jangkung itu, "Frau. dengarkan aku! Mulai sekarang Teito adalah milikku! Aku bersumpah di hadapanmu sekarang untuk menjaga dan menyayanginya seumur hidupku. Tapi, jika aku tidak bisa menepati perkataanku ini, aku rela dihantui seumur hidup olehmu, kalau perlu matipun aku rela! Dengar itu!"

"K-kau apa-apaan, sih! Dasar bodoh!" seru Teito sambil menepis lengan Zehel.

"Yee.. kau ini bukannya terharu aku bersumpah seperti ini, malah menyebutku bodoh," keluh Zehel.

Wajah Teito yang tadi gusar, perlahan melembut, "Hey, coba kau tundukan kepalamu," kata Teito.

"Hah? Buat apa?"

"Sudah lakukan saja!" seru Teito, melihat itu Zehel langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Ternyata, Teito tengah membisikan sesuatu di telinga Zehel.

"_Thank you for loving me_,"

Setelah membisikan itu, Teito langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Jadilah, Zehel tertinggal dengan wajah terpaku merona merah, namun perlahan senyuman terlukis di wajahnya yang akhirnya berubah menjadi cengiran lebar.

"Hey, Frau. Terimakasih," ujar Zehel, lalu berlari mengejar Teito, "_Kuso gaki_ tunggu!"

**. **

**. **

**. **

**A/N: **Yei! _**Happy Fujoshi Independence #4, **__Minna! _*Octapus dance

Akhirnya ane bisa _publish_ satu fic buat _event_ ini, bahagianyaaaaaaa...~ **#**nelen tissue**#**

Hehehe.. fic ini merupakan _sequel_ dari fanfic yang berjudul _**"Tiramisu" **_jadi disaranin baca Tiramisu dulu, baru deh baca fic ini biar tidak terlalu bingung.. **#**promosi

*****_Author_ dilempar batako

Sebelumnya lewat fanfic ini juga, saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih sebesar-sebesarnya pada reviewer di Tiramisu, huhuhu.. sungguh saya tidak menyangka kalau bisa buat angst ampe buat nangis guling-guling.. **(**TT3TT**) **_Author _mulai hiperbolis

**#**dijadiin sate

Untuk semuanya, terimaksih. Semoga fanfic kali ini tidak membuat anda bingung membacanya karena ada chara yang OOC banget *****ngelirik Zehel dan Teito***** **#**dizaiphon**#**

Yang terpenting, semoga perasaan Teito bisa tersampaikan dengan baik oleh para _reader_ semua. **^_^**

Yosh! Walaupun telat, _**Minal aidzin walfaidzin**_, Minna-_san_! **(**^0^**)/ **

**_Review?_**


End file.
